


Ревность

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Control, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Magic, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Кроули ревнует.





	Ревность

То, что это чувство у людей зовется ревностью, Кроули понял ещё на заре времен. Но позволить себе открыто её проявлять он начал только недавно. Полгода еще не успело пройти после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса, а Кроули уже отчетливо осознавал, что муки ревности стали невыносимыми.

Ревновать Азирафеля было для Кроули знакомым злом. Сколько он любил его, столько и ревновал. Ко всему — живому и неживому. К прочим ангелам, к Небесам, к людям, к окружающим предметам…

Азирафель всегда был на виду, был открыт общению с любым живым существом, так светло улыбался всем — начиная от руководства (какой чудесный день, вы не находите, Гавриил?) и заканчивая последней букашкой, даже если для её рассмотрения требовался телескоп Хаббла, не меньше.

Кроме Кроули. Для демона он всегда оставался недоступным.

Любить его втайне было привычно. Ревновать больнее, но с этим чувством он тоже свыкся.

Но Кроули никогда не думал, что ревность станет поистине разрушительной после того, как они объяснятся друг другу в своих чувствах. Казалось бы, теперь, когда он получил от Азирафеля доказательства того, что его любят, окружают заботой, хотят видеть рядом каждый день, любовь ангела должна была погасить в Кроули нехорошее, болезненное чувство ревности. Но вышло иначе.

Кроули любил Азирафеля, и мог теперь открыто признаваться в этом. Но ревность никуда не делась, и впервые за долгие тысячелетия он решился признать и это чувство тоже.

Но невозможно было не испытывать ревность, допустим… к книгам.

Да, это смешно — злиться на неодушевленные предметы. Это глупо — считать их соперниками себе, и, конечно, совершенно ребячески — обижаться, когда Азирафель выбирал себе в качестве развлечения на вечер книгу, а не компанию Кроули.

Он отлично осознавал, что ведет себя по-идиотски, но не мог ничего поделать.

— Кроули, дорогой, не мог бы ты… переложить голову на подушку? — смиренно спрашивал Азирафель, поглаживая по волосам Кроули, уютно прижавшегося щекой к коленям ангела. Минуту назад на этих восхитительно теплых и мягких коленях покоилась книга. Теперь Азирафель держал её в руке, и читать дальше стало очень неудобно.

— С удовольствием, — отвечал Кроули, довольно жмурясь. — Но с условием, если ты тоже будешь лежать на той же подушке.

Азирафель покачал головой, но тем не менее, не спешил выпутывать пальцы из волос Кроули, из-за чего и демон не торопился менять теплые колени ангела на бесчувственную подушку.

Некоторое время они так и сидели на диване, ангел читал книгу, держа её на весу, а другой рукой нежно массировал кожу на голове Кроули, рассеянно расчесывая пальцами его волосы, отчего демон буквально превращался в лужу сахарного сиропа. И он готов был провести в таком блаженном состоянии ближайшую вечность, и уж, конечно, моментально выгрыз глотку любому, кто посмел бы прервать эти драгоценные минуты.

Но ложечкой дегтя, неприятно горчившей в том океане медового блаженства, в котором пребывал сейчас Кроули, являлось то, что внимание Азирафеля всё ещё было поглощено книгой. Кроули изнывал от двойственных эмоций. С одной стороны, лежа на его коленях, он бесконечно наслаждался близостью к ангелу. Ведь Азирафель пустил его в свою жизнь, он позволял Кроули многое из того, о чём он раньше не смел и мечтать: проводить рядом с ним дни и ночи, касаться его, обнимать, заниматься любовью, в конце концов. И уже за это Кроули готов был благодарить его до конца своих дней. Но ведь жизнь Азирафеля включала в себя не только Кроули. Задолго до него у ангела сформировался свой круг интересов и пристрастий. И хотя Кроули уважал чуть ли не до благоговения всё, к чему был привязан Азирафель, ничто не мешало ему одновременно испытывать жгучую зависть. Вот и сейчас Кроули почти страдал от того, что видел на губах Азирафеля легкую улыбку и мучился от мысли, что она посвящена не ему, а черным печатным символам на белых страницах.

Он не удержался и поймал ладонь Азирафеля, всё ещё гладившего его по голове. Азирафель прервал чтение и опустил взгляд на Кроули, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать, мой дорогой?

Кроули шумно вздохнул. Рука Азирафеля была теплой и уютной, она была идеальной, чтобы держать в ней не меч, а книги. Или жаждущих внимания демонов. Он стиснул мягкие пальцы ангела и выдохнул, глядя на него снизу вверх:

— Азирафель, ты уже так долго читаешь эту книгу… Почему бы тебе не почитать вместо неё меня?

И несчастный томик, конечно, откладывался подальше, и внимание Азирафеля теперь безраздельно принадлежало только Кроули. И ангел листал его, как книгу, страницу за страницей, всю ночь напролет.

Но книги всё равно занимали в сердце Азирафеля слишком большое и особое место. И Кроули не претендовал на замену, нет-нет. Он и представить себе не мог Азирафеля без его любовно собранных коллекций пророчеств, первых изданий, томов с дарственными подписями авторов. И тем более, без книжного магазина, где хранилось всё это богатство. Нет, Кроули не мыслил Азирафеля отдельно от его книг. Просто, когда ангел в очередной раз читал, а демон жаждал внимания, Кроули не стал дожидаться, пока Азирафель закончит чтение. Он тихо скользнул к креслу, в котором Азирафель отдыхал после длинного дня, после вкусного ужина, проведенного в компании Кроули, после ванной, завернувшись в уютный халат.

Кроули присел на подлокотник, неприязненно поглядывая на книгу в руке Азирафеля. Он мимолетно успел пожалеть, что завел привычку сразу снимать темные очки, когда заходил в книжный магазин. Сейчас бы они пригодились. 

Азирафель, не отрываясь от чтения, протянул руку и приобнял Кроули за талию. Это был очень нежный жест, и он означал, по-видимому, что ангел заметил его присутствие, и очень рад ему, но сейчас немного занят.

Вот это «занят» и отдалось в глубине души Кроули овощной тёркой по голой коже. Он даже непроизвольно дёрнул подбородком. И обнял Азирафеля за плечи. Ангел кивнул, всё ещё читая. Кроули приложился губами к его макушке, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй. Губы Азирафеля тронула улыбка, но книгу он не отложил. Кроули склонился ниже, целуя затылок и не смог удержаться, чтобы не потереться носом о кожу, не вдохнуть волнующий запах, исходящий от волос ангела. Он услышал тихий вздох, и, воодушевленный, спустился губами ниже, на шею, покрывая её рядом лёгких дразнящих поцелуев, а дойдя до ворота халата, запустил язык под ткань, лизнув выступающую косточку позвоночника.

Рука Азирафеля, расслабленно лежавшая на его талии, обняла его уже гораздо крепче.

— Кроули, тебе удобно сидеть на подлокотнике? — тихим голосом спросил Азирафель. — Мне кажется, тебе было бы намного комфортнее на коленях… — и рука его мягко, но настойчиво потянула ближе. Азирафель намеревался посадить Кроули к себе на колени, но демон гибко вывернулся из объятий и всё-таки оказался на коленях. Правда, на своих. И сел точно между ног ангела, положив обе руки на его бедра.

— Ты можешь продолжать чтение, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули, глядя в глаза Азирафелю. — Я просто собираюсь сделать этот процесс немного более приятным…

Азирафель выдохнул. Кроули потянул за пояс халата, развязывая узел и распахнул полы. Азирафель всё ещё держал книгу в руке, но глаза его неотрывно смотрели на Кроули, и, кажется, о чтении он совсем не помышлял, отдав всё своё внимание стоящему перед ним на коленях любовнику. Это было как раз тем, чего Кроули и добивался. А второй целью его было, разумеется, доставить удовольствие Азирафелю.

Поэтому он, не медля больше, аккуратно приспустил бельё, и склонился к паху Азирафеля. Долгий стон, вырвавшийся из груди ангела прозвучал музыкой для ушей Кроули.

…Но книги были ещё цветочками по сравнению с людьми. Да, люди. Кроули и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет испытывать к ним чувство, очень смахивающее на неприязнь, потому что во все времена считал, что они вполне достойны толики его симпатии, смешанной с отстраненным любопытством. Но всё изменилось, когда Кроули стал общаться с Азирафелем особенно близко, практически переехав к нему в книжный магазин. Внезапно оказалось, что людей в жизни ангела возмутительно, слишком много для того, чтобы демон чувствовал себя спокойным и расслабленным.

Взять, к примеру, посетителей. Это была просто невыносимая категория людей. Почему-то каждый день, если магазин бывал не закрыт, какая-то часть жителей Лондона считала своей обязанностью заглядывать в Сохо и непременно посещать букинистическую лавку мистера Фелла. И, если бы они просто приходили, глазели на книги, и убирались восвояси, Кроули не удостоил бы их даже взгляда. Но среди клиентов магазина попадались особенно въедливые и докучливые типы, которые претендовали на внимание Азирафеля, а Кроули считал, что превратить их всех в жаб было бы наибольшей милостью с его стороны. Потому что они и так постоянно квакали что-то вроде «Добрый день, мистер Фелл», «Как поживаете?», «Какие у вас появились интересные новинки, мистер Фелл?». И, если бы Кроули увидел на лице Азирафеля хотя бы намек на то, что эти люди ему так же неприятны, как и Кроули, то они в его глазах заслужили бы мгновенное помилование. Но нет. Азирафель лучился доброжелательностью, приветливо общался с посетителями на тему погоды, и, конечно, книг, и улыбался, улыбался так, что у Кроули сводило скулы от злой ревности.

Зачем он расточает этим случайным людям свои улыбки? Почему он практически даром раздает благословения этим никчемным прохожим, чем они заслужили счастье смотреть в эти сияющие глаза? Они ведь даже ничего не покупают в магазине, всего лишь стоят, разговаривают с ангелом, потом глупо моргают _и просто уходят_…

Ох… вот в чём дело.

Последняя клиентка вышла, звякнув колокольчиком над дверью, а Кроули уже прильнул к Азирафелю, обнимая его за талию, потираясь щекой о щёку, срывая мимолетный поцелуй.

— Я проголодался, ангел, — проговорил Кроули.

Азирафель засиял:

— Какое совпадение, мой дорогой! Я тоже не прочь что-нибудь закинуть в рот.

Кроули сглотнул и зашептал прямо в ухо:

— Но я совсем не обед имел в виду.

Азирафель лукаво заглянул ему в глаза:

— Но и я тоже, Кроули.

…Хотя кроме клиентов, которых Кроули кое-как терпел, Азирафеля окружало такое количество людей, что Кроули просто готов был биться головой о стенку. Он никак не мог понять, почему ангел так тепло относится, например, к кассирше в супермаркете, непременно интересуясь её здоровьем, а также здоровьем её многочисленного потомства (он еще и помнил по именам всех её детей!). Или что заставляет Азирафеля так искренне благодарить уборщика, сметающего сухие листья и бумажки с порога его магазина, человек ведь просто выполняет свою работу, не так ли?

Или для чего нужно так ласково улыбаться официанту в «Ритц», вся задача которого заключалась в том, чтобы подлить Азирафелю вина в опустевший бокал? Кроули ревниво следил за всеми действиями официанта, и если бы тот пролил хотя бы капельку на светлые брюки ангела, Кроули испепелил бы его на месте. Официант оказался на редкость расторопным. Что ж, иди с миром, смертный, тебе сегодня повезло.

Казалось, Азирафель готов был изливать свои улыбки и адресовать ясные взгляды любому встречному. И если на случайных прохожих Кроули не слишком сердился, лишь провожал настороженным взглядом, то была категория людей, от которых он впадал в настоящее неконтролируемое бешенство. Хорошо, допустим, держать себя в руках Кроули удавалось. Но в глазах его явно читалось острое желание убивать, на счастье окружающих, отлично замаскированное темными линзами очков.

Так было, например, на последней выставке. О, Азирафель с удовольствием посещал театры, концерты, галереи. Иногда даже музеи, чтобы повздыхать над милыми его сердцу безделушками, вышедшими из употребления столетия назад.

Приобщиться к культурной жизни человечества Азирафель любил искренне и горячо. И иногда приглашал Кроули составить ему компанию. И очень удивлялся тому факту, что демон никогда не отказывался, а иногда приходил и вовсе без приглашения.

В тот день Азирафель выбрал выставку современного искусства. «Чтобы порадовать тебя, дорогой», — объяснил он. С чего ангел взял, что Кроули интересуется современным искусством, было неясно. Но кто он такой, чтобы разубеждать своего ангельского возлюбленного? Было сказано «порадовать», Кроули будет радоваться, потому что искренне не хочет расстраивать ангела. А Азирафель, похоже, был очень воодушевлен их совместной вылазкой, он даже принарядился — повязал стильный (в клетку) шейный платок вместо привычного галстука-бабочки.

В галерее было оживленно. Азирафель, поминутно всплескивая руками, останавливался у каждой картины, подолгу рассматривал инсталляции, и вполголоса проводил для Кроули личную экскурсию.

Надо сказать, что Кроули невольно втянулся. Он вдруг понял, что перестал, пряча зевки в кулак, поглядывать по сторонам в поисках выхода из экспозиции, а сам с увлечением стал рассматривать выставочные экспонаты. Особенное его внимание привлекла картина, изображающая нечто, наводящее воспоминание на символ инь-янь, но очень модернистски размазанный в пространстве и даже, кажется, немного во времени. В любом случае, Кроули так засмотрелся на переплетение белых и черных мазков, что потерял из вида Азирафеля.

Отойдя от картины, он лениво прогулялся вдоль экспонатов, надеясь поймать ангела по пути, и, в самом деле, увидел его в последнем зале выставки. Азирафель стоял в небольшой толпе, собравшейся вокруг женщины средних лет. У неё была короткая стрижка и довольно экстравагантный наряд. Женщина непринужденно общалась с посетителями выставки, кивала с улыбкой, раздавала автографы. Кроули догадался, что он видит перед собой авторессу всех представленных на выставке объектов. Он встал неподалеку, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдая за ангелом.

Азирафель со своей обычной лучезарной улыбкой (от которой у Кроули мгновенно щемило сердце, если она была направлена не на него), подошел к художнице. Он горячо пожал ей руку и принялся с жаром и восхищением выражать свой восторг от посещения выставки. Художница, одинаково вежливая со всеми, вдруг немного смутилась от такого напора, на щеках её заалел румянец. Обычная реакция людей на включившего эмпатию на всю катушку ангела. Она польщенно улыбнулась, благодарно похлопала Азирафеля по руке. Он что-то ответил, она рассмеялась, и вернула реплику, от которой расхохотался уже Азирафель.

Кроули скрипел зубами и сжимал руки в кулаки. Это просто вежливый разговор, убеждал он себя. Азирафель одинаково дружелюбен со всеми. Это не значит, что эту художницу уже следует заносить в соперницы…

Не значит, но очень хочется.

Было глупо думать так, но Кроули уже прыгнул в это болото, поэтому махнул рукой и начал погружаться в самые чёрные мысли с головой. Ну каким образом дружеское общение Азирафеля с этой женщиной могло угрожать Кроули? Разве они стояли с ней под первым в мире дождем на стене Эдемского сада? Разве знали друг друга шесть тысяч лет, изучили до последней черточки? Азирафель встретил эту женщину впервые в жизни не более пятнадцати минут назад, Кроули готов был поклясться, что ангел не знал ее раньше. Так почему он каждый раз заново попадает в эту мучительную мясорубку, перемалывающую его раз за разом в сомнениях, достоин ли он любви ангела? Прав ли он в том, что Азирафель вообще любит его? И что если вдруг в один из дней он предпочтет выбрать человека — такого, например, или любого другого, с их свободой воли, так влекущей к себе ангела, с их вечным балансированием между добром и злом, с их короткой, но такой яркой жизнью, заставляющей их меняться ежеминутно, и в этих постоянных изменениях видеть смысл своего существования.

Ещё никогда Кроули не чувствовал себя таким разъяренным и таким несчастным одновременно.

Но не успел он даже подумать, как ему отреагировать, а Азирафель уже закончил разговор с художницей. Она отвернулась побеседовать со следующим посетителем. И только Кроули хотел подойти ближе, как Азирафель вдруг снова отвлекся на беседу с другим человеком. На этот раз это был мужчина, и, по мнению Кроули, слишком сально смотревший на его ангела. Да вот за этот откровенно оценивающий взгляд он заслуживает вечной пытки в Аду! Кроули весь подобрался, и понял, что ещё минута, и он глухо зарычит, а то и вцепится этому человеку в горло.

Между тем мужчина и не подозревал о нависшей над ним опасности. Он откровенно флиртовал с Азирафелем, как и прочие, клюнув на сияющие глаза и кажущуюся беспечной улыбку.

— Я впервые вижу вас здесь, а ведь я завсегдатай на презентациях в Тейт Модерн.

Азирафель поиграл бровями. (Кроули застонал про себя).

— Это неудивительно, — с улыбкой отвечал Азирафель, — обычно я предпочитаю классическое искусство современному, но сегодня выбрал эту выставку, чтобы показать моему…

Его собеседник, похоже, не прислушивался. Зато он придвинулся ближе. Палец его как бы невзначай коснулся пуговицы на пиджаке Азирафеля.

— Признаться, я поражен, — проговорил мужчина, понижая голос до отвратительной — с точки зрения Кроули — интимности. Его палец, немного задержавшись на верхней пуговице, скользнул ко второй. — Я никогда не встречал ни у кого такого взгляда, как у вас.

Азирафель польщенно улыбнулся, принимая комплимент.

— Вы похожи на ангела, — продолжал сыпать откровенными банальностями незнакомец. — Признайтесь, это было больно — падать на Землю?

Кроули чуть не взвыл. Какое унижение — стоять и наблюдать за тем, как какой-то бездарный неудачник пытается снять его ангела, даже не удосужившись придумать оригинального и достойного способа!

Азирафель мягко накрыл ладонью руку мужчины:

— Вообще-то, строго говоря… — начал он.

Но его снова перебили.

— Я сам — художник. И вижу в вас идеальную модель. — В руке незнакомца возникла визитная карточка. — Приглашаю вас в свою мастерскую.

Он доверительно склонил голову, оказавшись непозволительно близко к лицу Азирафеля.

— Я бы написал с вас образ херувима для моей новой картины…

— О, — вежливо улыбнулся Азирафель, и машинально потянулся к визитке.

Этого Кроули вынести уже не смог.

— Ангел! — окликнул он. И не его вина, что голос его прозвучал больше угрожающе, чем нежно.

Они оба — и Азирафель, и настойчивый художник — оглянулись. Только мужчина нахмурился, а Азирафель, напротив, расцвел сияющей улыбкой:

— Кроули!

В два шага Кроули преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и порывисто сгреб ангела в объятия, одновременно крепко прижимаясь к его губам.

Азирафель даже задохнулся от неожиданного поцелуя, потому что Кроули, который провел последние полчаса своей жизни, сгорая от ревности, долго не раздумывая, сразу стал целовать его взасос, грубо и жадно.

Наконец, Азирафель положил обе ладони на грудь Кроули и легонько оттолкнул от себя. Его губы стали после поцелуя восхитительно яркими и блестящими, но глаза смотрели сердито:

— Кроули, — одернул его Азирафель. — Ради Бога, объясни, что это было?

Кроули оглянулся. Толпа почти рассеялась, да и незадачливого художника нигде не было видно. Кроули мысленно показал тихо улизнувшему пикаперу средний палец, а затем виновато повернулся к Азирафелю.

— Ангел, прости. Я был неправ.

Но улыбка Кроули выглядела скорее довольной, чем виноватой.

— Кроули, — почти прошипел Азирафель, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что ангел не на шутку рассержен. — Мы ведь обсуждали с тобой, и не раз, что я не терплю таких выходок, тем более, в людном месте!

Кроули моргнул. Теперь он, пожалуй, и сам понял, что немного переборщил. Но у него было отличное оправдание:

— Этот тип клеился к тебе, Азирафель, — немного сконфуженно объяснил Кроули.

Азирафель вскинул руки и воскликнул шепотом:

— И ты, в самом деле, думал, что я этого не замечал?

Кроули опустил голову.

— Нет, ты правда считал, что я не справлюсь с каким-то озабоченным человеком? И поэтому устроил этот спектакль с показательным поцелуем?

Голос Азирафеля звучал теперь сухо и почти без выражения. Кроули на мгновение зажмурился. Лучше бы ангел продолжал сердито ему выговаривать. Такой тон не просто пугал, он пробуждал в Кроули его извечную неуверенность, поднимал со дна сразу все его стародавние опасения в том, что Азирафель не будет рядом с ним вечно, что в один ужасный день он уйдёт, оставив его навсегда.

— Я всё испортил… — выдавил Кроули в ужасе.

Азирафель закатил глаза.

— Мой дорогой, — начал он, и Кроули с надеждой поднял голову. Брови Азирафеля всё ещё хмурились, в его глазах горело гневное пламя. — Твоя ревность сведёт меня с ума.

Кроули раскрыл рот от удивления. Он никогда не признавался Азирафелю в этом постыдном чувстве. Возможно, стоило бы сделать это раньше. До того, как Азирафель понял всё сам.

Азирафель тем временем продолжал, и голос его всё крепчал, теперь в нём слышался металл:

— Мало того, что твоя ревность беспочвенна, она обижает меня пустыми подозрениями. Мне кажется, я не заслужил такого обращения, Кроули.

Не зная, что ответить, Кроули мотнул головой. Ему казалось, что перед его ногами развернулась бездонная пропасть. Какой позор. Азирафель знает, что Кроули его ревнует. Азирафель рассержен. Возможно, он чувствует отвращение? Может, уже ненавидит его? О, как мучительно было даже просто думать об этом.

— Но это долгий разговор. И мы продолжим его не здесь.

Азирафель мягко подхватил под руку Кроули и направился с ним к выходу.

— Отвези нас домой, дорогой.

Всю дорогу от галереи до Сохо они оба молчали. Кроули вцепился в руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Это не первая ссора в их долгой жизни, конечно, но после того, как они… стали близки, после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса, между ними ещё не возникало таких напряженных ситуаций. Были мелкие стычки и временные недоразумения, но они решались быстро и безболезненно для обоих. Ссора такого масштаба была первой. И Кроули не мог выйти из этой ситуации привычным способом: сбежать, затаиться, не показываться ангелу на глаза несколько десятилетий, пока повод для разногласий сам не изживет себя. Этот способ, откровенно говоря, был ему сейчас глубоко противен. Но и просто поговорить с Азирафелем никак не удавалось. На все попытки Кроули начать разговор, ангел отвечал с отстраненной улыбкой: «Поговорим дома, мой дорогой». Так что, когда они добрались, наконец, до книжного магазина, Кроули был основательно взвинчен и пребывал почти что на грани истерики.

Азирафель, в отличие от него, выглядел спокойным. Хотя выражение его глаз Кроули не нравилось, и, скорее, пугало. Демон готов был откусить свой язык, если в них не плескался едва сдерживаемый гнев.

Азирафель неторопливо поднялся на второй этаж, жестом поманив Кроули за собой. Наблюдать за тем, как непривычно ведет себя обычно не склонный к излишнему драматизму ангел, было, в самом деле, жутковато. Кроули уже не знал, чего ожидать от Азирафеля, сейчас он казался совершенно непредсказуемым.

Но, если бы он хотел расстаться, то сказал бы об этом сразу, так? Ведь для этого достаточно нескольких слов, и их можно было выплеснуть ему в лицо ещё в галерее. Не для этого же Азирафель тащил его домой? Или Кроули плохо знал своего ангела…

Когда Азирафель прошел в спальню, Кроули почти расслабился, и даже позволил себе перевести дух.

Ах, вот что он задумал! Что ж, немного горячего примирительного секса после ссоры никогда не помешает. Рассерженный ангел в постели будет великолепен! От предвкушения у Кроули даже слегка задрожали руки. О, как он любил властного Азирафеля во время их занятий сексом! Он, в принципе, любил его в любом виде, но при одной только мысли о том, как жестко ангел может поиметь провинившегося Кроули в своем стремлении наказать, у него начали слабеть колени.

Азирафель тем временем повернулся лицом к Кроули и удостоил его долгим взглядом. Под этим взглядом Кроули готов был уже упасть на колени и молить простить его, а также поскорее заняться сексом… потому что на смену волнению и переживаниям пришло возбуждение, и довольно сильное.

Но Азирафель покачал головой, и порыв Кроули сам собой угас. Они даже не дошли до кровати, и, похоже, ангел был совсем не настроен заниматься любовью. Кроули снова ощутил поднимающуюся внутри волну паники. Азирафель остановился у двери, лишь прикрыв её.

— Кроули, — начал он, и при звуке своего имени Кроули встрепенулся. — Нам нужно серьезно поговорить.

— Да, Азирафель, — с готовностью ответил Кроули, снимая темные очки и пряча их в карман. — Я хочу принести извинения…

Но Азирафель поднял руку, прерывая его.

— Ты ревнуешь, Кроули, — сказал Азирафель, и голос его прозвучал необычайно мягко. Кроули сразу сник.

— Не думай, что я не замечал. Я видел с самого начала. Я старался окружить тебя вниманием и заботой, чтобы мысли о ревности покинули тебя.

— Ты окружал вниманием любого, кто оказывался поблизости, — с горечью проговорил Кроули.

Азирафель помолчал, потом начал снова.

— Я говорил тебе, что люблю, каждый день, Кроули. Люблю тебя, и никого кроме. Ответь, я говорил это?

Кроули кивнул.

— Да. Но ещё ты говорил, что ощущаешь любовь к каждому живому существу на свете…

Азирафель сжал кулаки, но продолжил негромко:

— Разве я давал повод усомниться в себе за то время, что мы вместе? Хоть намеком, хоть жестом, давал понять, что не нуждаюсь в тебе?

Кроули взглянул в лицо Азирафеля, на его сжатые в ниточку губы, на проступившие от еле сдерживаемого гнева красные пятна на щеках. Ангел не знает, наверное, как он красив в эту минуту… У Кроули даже на миг перехватило дыхание. Как больно было бы потерять его доверие из-за глупой ревности…

— Нет… Да! Азирафель! Я не могу перестать думать об этом! — протянул к нему руки Кроули. — Это сильнее меня. Всякий раз при взгляде на тебя, я спрашиваю себя, не будет ли сегодняшний день последним, когда ангел дарит свою любовь недостойному этого дара демону… Каждый раз, я замираю от счастья, когда мы встречаем новое утро вместе, и каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя…

— Так. Достаточно, — твердо произнес Азирафель. — Я уже понял, что словами тебя не убедить. Ты слишком много смотришь и думаешь, Кроули. Когда твои глаза открыты, ты слишком полагаешься на них.

И Азирафель, глядя прямо в глаза Кроули, начал медленно развязывать свой щегольской шейный платок. Он зажал в руке один конец, провел пальцами по всей длине платка, разглаживая его. Кроули следил за этими жестами, словно загипнотизированный.

— А теперь закрой глаза, Кроули, — тихо произнес Азирафель. И что-то в интонации его голоса подсказывало, что сейчас с ангелом лучше не спорить.

Кроули выдохнул и прикрыл веки. На его глаза опустилась мягкая ткань, и Кроули ощутил, как на затылке его завязывается тугой узел.

Выключение одного из органов чувств моментально сказалось на восприятии оставшихся. Его обволокла темнота, но вся она была до такой степени полна запахами, звуками и тактильными ощущениями, что Кроули почти видел с закрытыми глазами всё, что происходило вокруг него. Восприятие обострилось, сделав сигналы от органов чувств особенно четкими.

Во-первых, запахи. Крылья носа Кроули затрепетали, он с наслаждением втянул воздух, упиваясь близким и ставшим особенно острым запахом ангела, которым был буквально пропитан его шейный платок, ныне служивший повязкой на глазах. Кроме того, запах Азирафеля витал в комнате, концентрируясь плотным облаком в районе его правого плеча. Именно там, чуть за спиной Кроули стоял сейчас Азирафель. Кроули повел головой, впитывая волнующий аромат, от которого у демона просто сносило крышу. Он готов был дышать Азирафелем вечно, этим запахом было невозможно насытиться…

Кроме яркого запаха ангела, Кроули явственно чувствовал и тепло, исходящее от его тела, даже без прикосновений к нему. Мягкие теплые волны согревали спину Кроули, посылая вдоль позвоночника толпы мурашек. Неожиданный прилив тепла вдруг коснулся щеки, словно из-за листвы деревьев на неё упал солнечный луч. Азирафель поднес ладонь к его лицу — догадался Кроули.

И тут в действие вступило осязание. Он почувствовал, как теплые пальцы коснулись его кожи почти невесомым жестом, но Кроули всё равно дёрнулся, подаваясь им навстречу. Но не успел, ладонь уже исчезла, мазнув кончиками пальцев по щеке.

Кроули завертел головой, прислушиваясь ко всем органам чувств сразу. Обоняние говорило ему, что Азирафель всё ещё в комнате. Тепла поблизости он не ощущал, но у него оставался ещё слух. Слева от Кроули послышался лёгкий шорох ткани, скрип кожаных ботинок, звук ровного глубокого дыхания… Кроули повернулся на звук и услышал улыбку в словах Азирафеля:

— У тебя великолепный слух, мой дорогой, — похвалил он.

Тембр голоса Азирафеля был низким и бархатным. Кроули захотелось поежиться от звука этого голоса, он пробирал просто до самой глубины души.

— Азирафель… — хрипло произнес Кроули. — Что ты делаешь? Зачем…

— Тише, мой милый.

К губам Кроули прижался палец, заставляя умолкнуть. Кроули намеревался поймать его губами или хотя бы поцеловать, но снова не успел, палец уже исчез.

— Говорить пока буду я, Кроули, — голос Азирафеля звучал совсем близко от правого уха Кроули, и демон дёрнул шеей. — А ты внимательно слушай. Твои глаза тебе лгут. Ты веришь им, потому что хочешь быть обманутым. Жаждешь доказать себе в очередной раз свою никчемность. Но ты ошибаешься, ты не никчемный, Кроули, ты — уникальный. Но мне никогда не переубедить тебя, пока глаза твои открыты. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы зрение не отвлекало тебя. Ты почувствуешь кожей, как я тебя люблю…

Кроули протянул обе руки, желая прикоснуться к Азирафелю. Его слова ранили его, и в то же время заливали в открытые раны целительный бальзам. Хотя слышать его голос, ощущать его присутствие рядом без возможности обнять, прижаться к нему всем телом, обменяться поцелуем — становилось всё мучительнее. Это очень выбивало из колеи. Кроули почувствовал нарастающее волнение. Он хотел ощутить под своими руками тепло кожи ангела, ему начало казаться, что Азирафель ускользает… ещё немного, и он поверит в его исчезновение. Кроули просто необходимо было немедленно удостовериться в реальности присутствия ангела рядом с ним.

Он сделал шаг по направлению к звуку голоса. И услышал, как Азирафель укоризненно цокает языком. Наверняка он при этом ещё и качал головой. Кроули безумно захотелось снять повязку и взглянуть на Азирафеля. И тут он услышал шорох катящихся колес по паркетному полу. Через мгновение сзади его под колени толкнуло что-то упругое, и одновременно он ощутил, как руки Азирафеля надавили ему на плечи.

Кроули от неожиданности чуть не упал, и понял, что оказался сидящим на стуле. Быстрая инспекция всеми органами чувств показала, что от стула исходил яркий запах Азирафеля (но что в книжном магазине не пахло ангелом?), сидение его было мягким и на ощупь кожаным, и Кроули догадался, что это офисное кресло Азирафеля, на котором он обычно работал за компьютером. Кроули поднял лицо, пытаясь определить, в какой стороне находится Азирафель.

И услышал его голос совсем рядом со своим ухом:

— Твои руки всегда торопятся, любовь моя.

От звука этого голоса у Кроули сначала мороз прошел по коже, а потом его немедленно бросило в жар.

— Ты торопишься укрыться в объятиях, чтобы спрятать в них свою боль. Я хочу, чтобы руки тоже не отвлекали тебя, пока мы будем говорить.

И в ту же минуту Кроули почувствовал, как вокруг его запястий обвиваются мягкие, но достаточно прочные путы, накрепко привязывая его руки к подлокотникам стула. У Кроули мгновенно пересохло в горле, он с трудом смог сглотнуть липкий ком ужаса, смешанного с восхищением и… вожделением. Он осознал, что дышит часто и прерывисто, уже не пытаясь угадать, что ещё придумает Азирафель, а просто всецело полагаясь на него, доверяя без оглядки. Кроули уже понял, что самое страшное, чего он так опасался, в этот вечер не произойдет. Азирафель не собирается сегодня его бросать. И, возможно, и в будущем тоже…

Он снова почувствовал прикосновение руки к своей щеке. Пальцы Азирафеля гладили его скулы, очерчивали линию подбородка. Ему хотелось ластиться к этим пальцам, прижиматься, вплавлять их в свою кожу…

До его ушей донесся шепот:

— Ощущаешь ли ты сейчас себя единственным во всем мире, на кого хотят смотреть мои глаза, Кроули? Чувствуешь ли ты это? Отвечай.

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули, не в силах лгать и сопротивляться.

Он услышал, как Азирафель приблизился к нему, обдавая жгучим теплом и волнами своего неповторимого аромата. А потом его рот накрыли губы Азирафеля, и Кроули чуть не задохнулся от облегчения. Он ждал этого поцелуя уже давно, сгорая от желания. Но Азирафель целовал его очень нежно, едва касаясь, осторожно держа в пальцах его лицо. От этой нежности всё внутри Кроули рыдало и выворачивалось наизнанку. «Он любит меня», — стучало у него в мозгу, — «он любит меня».

— Чувствуешь ли ты, как я люблю тебя? Одного тебя, Кроули?

— Да, Азирафель, да! — чуть не плача, простонал Кроули. Он изо всех сил вцепился пальцами в подлокотники стула, чтобы не сорваться во всхлипывания. Он вытягивал шею, стараясь снова добраться до Азирафеля, вернуть его теплые губы, раствориться в его поцелуе. Но ангел уже отстранился от него, всё ещё удерживая в ладонях его голову. Он продолжал говорить твёрдо и настойчиво:

— Услышь в моем голосе правду. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя… Ты меня слышишь, Кроули?

Кроули отчаянно закивал головой. Азирафель отпустил его лицо, и поднялся, его движение сопровождалось лёгким колебанием воздуха и шорохом одежды. Теперь его голос доносился сверху, и Кроули, ослепленному, как в буквальном, так и переносном смысле, мерещилось, что он слышит громовой глас божий:

— Ответь мне, остались ли у тебя ещё поводы для ревности?!

— Нет! — с горячечной искренностью выкрикнул Кроули. И не выдержал. Слёзы побежали по его щекам, впитываясь в повязанный платок. Но Азирафель всё-таки заметил, как затряслись плечи Кроули и понял, что он плачет, по его дыханию и всхлипам. И тогда Кроули услышал тихий щелчок пальцами, и мир словно вывернулся из-под него. Мгновение назад он сидел, привязанный к стулу, а сейчас ощутил себя лежащим на кровати. Повязка по-прежнему держалась на его глазах, но руки его были свободны. Кроули тотчас принялся шарить вокруг, пытаясь дотянуться до Азирафеля. Ангел заговорил, и теперь его голос звучал виновато.

— Прости, мой дорогой. Я не хотел доводить тебя до слёз. Я увлекся. Извини.

Кроули, наконец, понял, в какой стороне сидит Азирафель, сам сел на кровати и безошибочно заключил его в объятия. Он сжал его крепко, до хруста.

Азирафель вздохнул и потянулся к повязке на глазах Кроули.

— Я сейчас её сниму.

Кроули мотнул головой.

— Нет.

— Что? — Азирафель явно был удивлен.

— Не снимай, — повторил просьбу Кроули.

— Но почему? Разве между нами ещё осталось недопонимание?..

Кроули мотнул головой.

— Нет! Но мы всё равно ещё не закончили! — воскликнул он торопливо.

— Вот как?

— Да! Мне кажется, я всё ещё испытываю ревность… Да, страшные муки ревности! К твоим книгам! Ты любишь их сильнее, чем меня, Азирафель!

Кроули старался вложить как можно больше пафоса в свои слова, и был вознагражден за своё актёрство смешком Азирафеля.

— Ах… Ну, если смотреть с этой стороны… — протянул Азирафель. — Так чего же ты хочешь, Кроули? — поинтересовался он с улыбкой в голосе.

Кроули прильнул губами к уху ангела:

— Свяжи меня снова, Азирафель. А потом займись со мной сексом… И тогда я окончательно пойму, что твои книги мне не соперники.

Он почувствовал, как сильно вздрогнул Азирафель при этих словах. Как он глубоко вздохнул, а потом судорожно выдохнул. Как напрягся всем телом в его руках. Похоже, мысль о связанном Кроули в его постели раззадорила ангела. Кроули широко усмехнулся. Это ли не счастье?

А потом почувствовал, как его опрокинули на спину. Запястья его снова окрутили те же мягкие на ощупь путы, а руки немедленно вздернулись к изголовью кровати. Кроули легонько пошевелил руками, проверяя, но ангел, похоже, зафиксировал их надёжно.

Снова звук щелчка пальцами, и одежда Кроули мгновенно испарилась. По его телу пробежала дрожь, и Кроули не смог удержаться от легкого стона. Он представил, как может выглядеть сейчас в глазах ангела: связанный по рукам, с закрытыми повязкой глазами, распростертый на кровати и совершенно обнаженный. Доступный, открытый, предлагающий, абсолютно доверяющий… Он и без того уже был достаточно возбужден, но от мысли, что сейчас может чувствовать Азирафель при взгляде на него, Кроули застонал громче, выгнувшись в спине. Он не мог видеть Азирафеля, но чувствовал его присутствие. К его бедру прижалось чужое бедро, и Кроули понял, что Азирафель всё ещё одет…

Он закусил губу. В комнате, должно быть, стало очень жарко. Кроули знал, что дома у Азирафеля всегда комфортная температура (для поддержания сохранности книг), но чем-то ведь должна быть вызвана эта испарина на лбу? И как объяснить тот жар, которым вдруг запылало всё его тело с головы до ног. Неужели только одна мысль о том, что Азирафель всё ещё полностью одет, в то время как Кроули… О, от этой мысли было немудрено расплавиться и стечь к ногам ангела покорной лужицей.

Но почему же Азирафель медлит? Кроули жаждал его прикосновений. Прохладный воздух струился вдоль разгоряченного тела, заставлял покрываться его гусиной кожей. Мышцы ломило, он каждой клеточкой своего тела напряженно ждал, он в любую секунду готов был почувствовать на себе руки Азирафеля, его губы, но они не торопились касаться его.

Ожидание было изматывающим, и одновременно сладостным. Азирафель был рядом, Кроули слышал его дыхание. Оно было отнюдь не спокойным и совершенно точно не расслабленным. Азирафель возбужден? Он любуется им?

Кроули нетерпеливо заерзал спиной на кровати, и вдруг почувствовал, как прохладная ладонь легла ему на грудь. Он не смог сдержаться и сильно вздрогнул всем телом. Он снова был готов разрыдаться, но теперь уже от счастья, что Азирафель, наконец, трогает его.

— Тише, мой родной, не волнуйся… — услышал Кроули нежный шёпот прямо над собой. Он почувствовал, как сменился центр тяжести на матрасе, и понял, что Азирафель переместился ближе. Похоже, он склонился над Кроули, потому что ткань одежды Азирафеля нет-нет, но касалась обнажённой кожи то на груди, то на животе, то на бедре Кроули. О, если бы он был ещё немного ближе! Кроули отчаянно выгнул бёдра, стремясь прижаться к Азирафелю пахом, не достал до него, и рухнул обратно с разочарованным стоном.

Но рука Азирафеля всё ещё лежала у него на груди, нежно поглаживала кожу, и Кроули изо всех сил старался умерить сердцебиение, чтобы ладонь ангела не подрагивала от сильных толчков изнутри грудной клетки. Обостренным из-за завязанных глаз осязанием Кроули воспринимал эту нежную ласку как страстную и бурную прелюдию.

Он откинул голову, тихо застонав, и тут же почувствовал, как губы Азирафеля прижались к его шее. Руки ангела гладили по груди, а сам он целовал кожу вокруг кадыка, ходившего ходуном из-за волнения Кроули. Губы Азирафеля ласкали чувствительную кожу на горле, крепко прижимаясь к бившемуся под ней пульсу. А потом влажный язык обжигающим движением прошелся по всей шее сверху донизу, и Кроули чуть не растёкся от блаженства.

— Азирафель… — выдохнул он.

— Да, любовь моя? — услышал он голос ангела, в то время как губы Азирафеля уже целовали его ключицы и спускались всё ниже.

— Нет, ничего… — справился с собой Кроули. — Только не останавливайся…

— Даже не надейся, — с усмешкой произнес Азирафель, и Кроули зашипел, потому что ощутил, как зубы ангела несильно, но очень чувственно прихватили его сосок.

О, это было мучительно. Ласки Азирафеля были такими неторопливыми, такими нежными. Кроули дрожал от нетерпения. Он дергал руками, забывая, что они связаны, порывался с жаром обнять Азирафеля. Он умирал от нестерпимого желания почувствовать на себе тяжесть тела ангела, ощутить, как сильные руки сжимают его бедра, как мощные толчки вдавливают его в матрас… Но вместе с тем Кроули таял от наслаждения под неспешными ласками. Какое блаженство было отдаться полностью во власть рук Азирафеля, понимать, что именно ангел контролирует ситуацию, что сейчас он — режиссер этого спектакля, и Кроули не актёр даже, а просто часть реквизита…

И он мечтал, чтобы Азирафель, не медля ни минуты, взял его сейчас же и оттрахал так жестко, чтобы Кроули взахлеб кричал и рыдал под ним. Но одновременно он желал, чтобы эта сладкая пытка никогда не кончалась, и пальцы Азирафеля всё так же кружили бы по вздрагивающему от желания телу, и губы легко касались его везде…

О, эта вечная изматывающая двойственность! Кроули было невдомек, что именно это и роднило его с милыми сердцу Азирафеля людьми, и, если бы он задумался, то, наверняка, многие терзающие его вопросы отпали бы сами собой.

Но Кроули некогда было думать. Он вообще не собирался использовать сегодня мозг, потому что Азирафель был стопроцентно прав: беда Кроули в том, что он слишком много думает. Поэтому он полностью отключил голову, решив не рассуждать, не раздумывать, не портить себе удовольствие и не отвлекаться от захватывающе острых ощущений на лишние мысли. И, когда Азирафель продолжил целовать его грудь, по-прежнему нависая, но не касаясь тела Кроули, он на одних только рефлексах потянулся и закинул свои ноги на талию ангела. И Азирафель попался в его цепкую ловушку! Кроули сильным движением бедер притянул его к себе, и чуть не умер от наслаждения, когда тело Азирафеля всё-таки упало на него сверху, придавливая его к постели.

Не в состоянии обнять его руками, Кроули прижался к Азирафелю ногами, животом, грудью, он потирался об него головой, моля, прося, требуя от ангела активных действий. И Азирафель сдался под его напором. Кроули услышал шорох ткани и свист расстегиваемой молнии. Он задрожал всем телом, закусив губу, чтобы не заскулить от нетерпения. И когда Азирафель, наконец, вошел в него одним резким движением, Кроули чуть не увидел звезды в темноте перед завязанными глазами.

Его ангел хорошо изучил Кроули. Он делал сейчас именно то, о чём так жадно мечтал его любовник, извиваясь под неторопливыми ласками Азирафеля. Кроули хотел почувствовать Азирафеля грубым, он был с ним груб. Он сильно хватал его пальцами, до синяков мял его зад, бесцеремонно закидывал его ноги к себе на плечи, открывая себе лучший доступ. Кроули жаждал жесткого секса, и Азирафель был жестким, резким, внезапным. Он буквально вколачивался в тело стонущего под ним любовника, он брал его без подготовки, с силой вжимал его в матрас, раскладывал, как куклу по сбившимся простыням. А потом отвязал руки от изголовья и перевернул Кроули на живот.

Азирафель снова соединил его запястья, теперь уже за спиной, и уцепившись одной рукой за крепкие путы, другую держал на его бедре, контролируя свои движения, погружаясь в податливое тело до упора, практически натягивая его на себя. Кроули уже не стонал, он кричал, задыхаясь, и хватая зубами уголок подушки. А когда Азирафель, не останавливая своих резких толчков, просунул руку между его животом и горячей, мокрой от пота простыней, чтобы приласкать его, Кроули хватило нескольких движений, и он, с силой выгибаясь под телом Азирафеля, кончил ему прямо в кулак.

Азирафель тоже не заставил себя долго ждать. Через пару фрикций оргазм сотряс и его тело, и он со вздохом, опустился всем своим весом на Кроули, целуя его между лопаток. Одновременно с поцелуем Кроули почувствовал, как развязываются верёвки на его запястьях, и ослабевает узел от повязанного на затылке шейного платка.

Азирафель перекатился на бок, и встретился взглядом с Кроули. Лицо Кроули, влажное от пота и пролитых слёз, было одновременно и потрясенным, и упоенным, и Азирафель улыбнулся ему.

— Ты был безумно горяч, любовь моя, — признался Азирафель.

Кроули вместо ответа жадно обвил наконец освободившимися руками тело своего возлюбленного. Азирафель всё ещё был одетым, лишь брюки его были приспущены. Руки Кроули шарили по его спине, а губы осыпали поцелуями лицо, потому что ни на какие слова Кроули сейчас был неспособен, а другого способа выразить благодарность Азирафелю он не знал. Азирафель обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе, успокаивая.

— Мне тоже очень понравилось, Кроули. Надеюсь, я не сделал тебе больно? — с ноткой беспокойства спросил Азирафель.

Кроули мотнул головой, зарываясь лицом в шею Азирафеля.

— Это хорошо, — выдохнул ангел. — Я ловил себя на мысли, что слишком увлекся, но остановиться было смерти подобно… Ты, в самом деле, был прекрасен, Кроули.

— Азирафель, — пробормотал Кроули, наконец, не поднимая лица, — прекрати. Это очень смущает.

Азирафель хохотнул:

— Не больше, чем собственнические поцелуи в толпе людей, — заметил он, беззлобно поддевая Кроули.

Кроули застонал.

— Ох, ангел… Прости меня.

Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, заглянул в лицо Азирафелю.

— Обещаю, что не стану больше ревновать тебя…

— Никогда? — уточнил Азирафель, широко улыбаясь.

Кроули отвел взгляд:

— Возможно…

И тут же издал удивленное восклицание, заметив то, чем были недавно связаны его руки. Рядом с ним на кровати лежали длинные лоскуты ткани. Вот почему эти путы казались Кроули такими мягкими!

— Господи… — простонал Кроули, разглядев эти лоскуты внимательно. — Азирафель! Где ты этого набрался? Верёвки в шотландскую клетку? Ты меня убиваешь…

Кроули откинулся на подушку, закатив глаза.

— Клетка — это стильно! — ничуть не обидевшись, ответил Азирафель, нежно целуя Кроули в нос. — К тому же, они великолепно сочетались с платком на глазах, — добавил он. — Жаль, что ты не видел себя со стороны, Кроули…

Но Кроули уже не слышал его. Он спал. И, впервые за прошедшие полгода, он спал совершенно спокойно и расслабленно.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением может стать любое слово.   
Поэтому я приношу благодарность:  
\- Katie Melua за песню If You Were A Sailboat. Надеюсь, она не обидится за цитирование строчки оттуда.   
\- артеру Khiroptera, чей комикс послужил основой для сцены в галерее:  
https://khiroptera.tumblr.com/post/187354710595/anon-prompted-a-short-comic-with-a-jealous  
\- саундтреку из фильма "Фантагиро", под который была написана последняя сцена))  
\- и конечно, комментатору с ником Аталанта, которая под предыдущим фиком пожелала развить тему платка на глазах. Получите и распишитесь!


End file.
